Hijo De Lucifer (Remake)
by Mario Vi Britannia
Summary: Destino, esa palabra que sello mi vida. No es facil ser hijo de 2 Maous aparte de tener la tarea de derrotar a "la bestia", pero aun cuando todo esta en mi contra no dejare que eso me detenga hasta que exista la anhelada paz, y si con ello tengo que dar mi vida para que esposas e hijos tengan un futuro prometedor, lo juro por el nombre de Issei Lucifer. [Re-subido]


Primero que nada este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro por mí así que todos los derechos así como personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador….

Diálogos:

* * *

-HOLA-conversaciones

-*TADAIMA*-conversaciones holográficas y/o teléfono.

-(HOLA)-pensamientos

-[QUE ES LO QUE PASA], {TRANQUILO VALI}-Ddraig u otros seres sellados de nivel superior

* * *

El Hijo De Lucifer

PROLOGO

UNA NUEVA VIDA

* * *

El Inframundo.

Un lugar en donde viven aquellos seres que solo traen desgracia a los humanos según la Biblia, ya que estos seres solo quieren que el humano se aleje de las enseñanzas de Dios. ¿Pero qué tipo de criaturas viven en el Inframundo?

Los demonios.

Según la Biblia, son seres malignos que viven del pecado ya que cuando eran ángeles al servicio de Dios, estos no estuvieron de acuerdo con sus enseñanzas y sus métodos.

Pero eso no evito que hubiera una rebelión por parte de aquellos que no estuvieron de acuerdo con su "señor".

Los antiguamente llamados "ángeles" que se revelaron estaban comandados por el serafín más poderoso, este serafín responde al nombre de Lucifer.

Lucifer según la Biblia es el primer ángel creado por Dios, ya que necesitaba un consejero que lo aconsejara de cómo debía ser la humanidad o guiarla por el buen camino.

Hubo un tiempo en que Lucifer ayudo a su Dios con devoción, ya que en todo lo que su Dios y él creían todo era absolutamente verdad a tal punto que siempre se la pasaba de guardia cuando su padre descansaba.

Dios que vio que Lucifer lo ayudaba como nunca decidió aligerarle la carga y creo a otro ángel, cuando nació este ángel fue llamado Miguel.

Lucifer no dijo nada cuando su padre dio a luz a su hermano, ya que eso lo ayudaría un poco en lo que se refiere a ayudarlo. Claro todo fue color de rosas por un largo tiempo dando nacimiento a demás ángeles, como Gabriel, Raphael y Uriel, quienes con Miguel y Lucifer eran considerados los 5 grandes serafines.

Todo iba tan bien en el cielo que no había protestas por parte de ningún ángel estaba en contra, pero hubo un día en el que Lucifer se la paso mirando a la humanidad que su padre había creado.

Los observaba cada día que podía, ya que aunque tuviera ayuda con sus demás hermanos, eso no indicaba que lo dejaban fuera de lugar ya que al ser el primer ángel era tratado con respeto. Lucifer poco a poco se empezó a preguntar ¿Acaso ellos podían hacer los que los humanos podían? ¿Podían tener una libertad tan grande como los humanos?, poco a poco esas preguntas hicieron que Lucifer tuviera dudas.

Tenía muchas dudas dentro de su cabeza ya que siempre se hacia las mismas preguntas cada vez que observaba a la humanidad, hasta que un día decidió ir a observar cómo vivían los humanos.

Al principio todo iba bien no tenía ninguna clase de problemas, pero eso cambio cuando se vio involucrado en lo que los humanos hacían todo el tiempo, así es Lucifer se había involucrado en una GUERRA.

Al ver detenidamente como los humanos se mataban entre ellos no podía negar que le daba tristeza ver como las creaciones de su padre se mataban con tal brutalidad, pero dentro de ese conflicto Lucifer iba pensando que no tenía nada de malo estar en una guerra, ya que vio que los humanos se divertían como nunca los había visto.

Claro los había visto sonreír cuando eran felices, estaban con su familia, o su plegaria era contestada y respondida. Pero al ver que el humano sonreía cuando mataba a quien era su enemigo le provoco una gran felicidad al ver como los humanos se "divertían".

Después de presencia con sus propios ojos una guerra volvió al cielo, donde les conto a algunos ángeles sobre lo que había descubierto en el mundo que tanto su padre amaba.

Contándoles todo con una gran felicidad que hubo unos que querían ir a ver, pero cuando comenzó a contarles sobre la "guerra", muchos se alejaron ya que no encontraban ninguna diversión matar a otro por diversión.

Pero si hubo muchos que escuchaban lo que decía con gran felicidad, los más interesados fueron Leviatán que era le segunda mujer más fuerte y hermosa del cielo, después de Gabriel, Belcebú que estaba dotado con grandes dotes de inteligencia ganada con mucho esfuerzo y años y por último Asmodeus que al oír lo de las guerras empezó a observar como los humanos entraban cada vez en ese conflicto, ganando una inteligencia para cualquier estrategia de guerra.

Estos 4 se reunían en el cielo y observaban con gran devoción a los humanos, también encontraron fascinante los placeres carnales que los humanos disfrutaban ellos no sabían lo que era el placer carnal ya que Dios, les había prohibido estrictamente los actos carnales. Eso les hizo pensar que ¿Por qué los humanos podían disfrutar de semejante placer y ellos no?, eso los enfureció ya que los humanos tenían una vida de total libertad y ellos todo el tiempo tenían prohibiciones.

Hasta un día determinado que decidieron revelarse a su señor, claro no fueron solamente ellos 4 sino que fueron con el 30% de los ángeles que estuvieron de acuerdo con sus ideales y querían una vida libre de restricciones.

Al comenzar su disputa Dios no perdono tales actos y desterró a los que fueron una vez sus hijos del cielo, pero su castigo no acababa ahí sino que los convirtió en demonios y a la vez su poder que alguna vez fue sagrado que ahora era poder demoniaco, fue su principal debilidad.

Así es después de esa rebelión Lucifer se volvió en el señor de los demonios ya que era el más poderoso de todos y con mayor experiencia, eso no impidió que sus 4 camaradas se unieran con él. Lucharon y lucharon a hasta tener casi el mismo nivel de poder que Lucifer.

Los ahora llamados demonios buscaron durante años un lugar donde establecerse ya que necesitaban un lugar donde asentarse, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea a Belcebú la cual era ir al Inframundo ya que escucho de Dios que era el lugar donde iban las almas malvadas de los humanos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a vivir al Inframundo, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar aquel sitio.

El Inframundo era un lugar con las absolutas tinieblas que no era un lugar donde se podía vivir sin ninguna preocupación, pero a Lucifer y a los otros demonios no les importo y tan pronto como llegaron crearon edificaciones en donde vivirían.

Se construyo un enorme castillo en lo que es el centro del Inframundo y donde vivirían ahora los [Yondai Maou], quienes eran Lucifer Leviatán Belcebú y Asmodeus.

Y no solo eso se alzaron los 72 pilares demoniacos que servirían con devoción a sus Reyes Demonios. Los cuales son los siguientes:

1\. Rey Bael, 2. Duque Agares, 3. Príncipe Vassago, 4. Marqués Samigina, 5. Presidente Marbas, 6. Duque Valefor, 7. Marqués Amon, 8. Duque Barbatos, 9. Rey Paimon, 10. Presidente Buer, 11. Duque Gusion, 12. Príncipe Sitri, 13. Rey Beleth, 14. Marqués Leraje, 15. Duque Eligos, 16. Duque Zepar, 17. Conde/Presidente Botis, 18. Duque Bathin, 19. Duque Sallos, 20. Rey Purson, 21. Conde/Presidente Marax, 22. Conde/Príncipe Ipos, 23. Duque Aim, 24. Marqués Naberius, 25. Conde/Presidente Glasya-Labolas, 26. Duque Bune, 27. Marqués/Count Ronove, 28. Duque Berith, 29. Duque Astaroth, 30. Marqués Forneus, 31. Presidente Foras, 32. Rey Asmodeus, 33. Príncipe/Presidente Gaap, 34. Conde Furfur, 35. Marqués Marchosias, 36. Príncipe Stolas, 37. Marqués Phenex, 38. Conde Malthus, 39. Presidente Malphas, 40. Conde Raum, 41. Duque Focalor, 42. Duque Vepar, 43. Marqués Sabnock, 44. Marqués Shax, 45. Rey/Conde Vine, 46. Conde Bifrons, 47. Duque Uvall, 48. Presidente Haagenti, 49. Duque Crocell, 50. Caballero Furcas, 51. Rey Balam, 52. Duque Alloces, 53. Presidente Caim, 54. Duque/Conde Murmur, 55. Príncipe Orobas, 56. Duque Gremory, 57. Presidente Ose, 58. Presidente Amy, 59. Marqués Orias, 60. Duque Vapula, 61. Rey/Presidente Zagan, 62. Presidente Volac, 63. Marqués Andras, 64. Duque Haures, 65. Marqués Andrealphus, 66. Marqués Cimejes, 67. Duque Amdusias, 68. Rey Belial, 69. Marqués Decarabia, 70. Príncipe Seere, 71. Duque Dantalion y 72. Conde Andromalius

Hubo un tiempo de pura paz para los demonios, quienes conducían a los humanos a el pecado y alejándolos de las enseñanzas de Dios, a Dios no le grado que los demonios hicieran aquello ya que según él " _No podían hacer eso con sus hijos"_.

Claro a los demonios no les importo lo que digiera Dios, y lo dejaron quejarse hasta que se cansara y así fue Dios se canso de quejarse que dejo que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Pero paso otra desgracia que Dios no pudo evitar y no pudo evitar lamentarse, y eso era que más de sus ángeles cayeran al pecado llevándose un 20% de sus fuerzas, mermando más de lo que ya estaba el cielo con la expulsión de los demonios, pero fue diferente a los demonios, ya que aquellos ángeles que cayeron en el pecado no se convirtieron en demonios si no se convinieron en ángeles caídos.

Los ángeles caídos cayeron al seguir sus propios ideales y por el pecado, como su líder Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos, otro ángel de gran poder que cayó por el pecado del placer carnal. Estos decidieron ir a vivir al Inframundo pensando que estaba deshabitado, pero al llegar aquel sitio se encontraron con la sorpresa de que los demonios ya estuvieran viviendo ahí.

En un principio se evitaron ya que no tenían un lugar donde quedarse y hacer crecer sus filas ya que quisieran o no los demonios los superaban numéricamente, ya que el tiempo en el que se tardaron en "caer" ellos se reprodujeron y lograron aumentar drásticamente sus filas.

Hubo un tiempo de paz entre lo que ahora son conocidas como las 3 [Facciones Judeo-Cristianas], tanto que estaban olvidando sus indiferencias por completo.

-Inframundo Castillo Lucifer-

Ahora nos enfocaremos en el castillo de Lucifer, el castillo de Lucifer era el más grande de los demonios así como morada de Lucifer y capital del mundo demoniaco.

Por ahora nos concentraremos en una de las tantas habitaciones que tiene el dichoso castillo, ya que se podían oír ruidos de una mujer que estaba sufriendo un dolor descriptible, pero no era que le estuvieran haciendo daño, sino en dicha habitación se encontraba una mujer acostada en una cama, pero viera como se viera esta mujer estaba dando a luz.

Aquella mujer no era otra sino Leviatán que estaba dando a luz al que sería su primer hijo, pero ¿al lado de ella quien se encontraba?, se trataba de Lucifer que estaba parado al lado de la cama apoyando a la mujer a dar a luz.

-¡Vamos tu puedes no te rindas!

-¡YA CALLATE QUE NO ES NADA FACIL ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO, YA QUE POR CULPA TUYA ESTOY EN ESTE ESTADO!

Fue el gran grito que dio Leviatán a Lucifer, ya que lo que ella dijo era cierto, ya que en un tiempo para acá Lucifer y ella decidieron tener entre ellos al menos un hijo, ya que ese niño seria el demonio más poderoso de todo el inframundo, ya que ellos 2 eran los Reyes demonios más poderos.

Por eso decidieron tener un hijo, no tuvieron problemas en mantener una relación, nada seria pero si había algo de cariño en esa relación.

-¡Ya vieneeeeeeeeee!-fue el último grito de Leviatán dando luz a su pequeño.

-¡WUAH WUAH WUAH!-eran los lloriqueos de un bebe en los brazos del médico.

-Muchas felicidades mis señores es un varón muy sano-dio sus felicidades con una gran sonrisa el médico, ya que tuvo el honor de traer al mundo al hijo de sus Reyes.

-Mi pequeño-hablo Leviatán estirando los brazos para ver a un bebe con un cabello negro como la noche como su padre y unos ojos violetas con una mirada penetrante como su madre, el bebe al estar en los brazos de su madre se durmió en automático. **(Nota: para darse una idea en este fic Issei se parecerá un poco a Lelouch de Code Geass, será en el color de cabello ojos y esa inteligencia que lo caracteriza, aparte de que es uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime)**.

-Pero mira tiene tus ojos-hablo Lucifer feliz por ver a su hijo y estar orgulloso a más no poder, ya que su poder era descomunal estaba al nivel de un demonio de clase alta rosando los talones de un clase suprema.

-Es cierto se parece un poco a ti-respondió Leviatán

-¿Y cómo se llamara el pequeño?-pregunto y a la vez poniéndose a pensar en un nombre para su hijo.

-A mí me gusta el nombre de Issei, ya que significa primera generación y eso es lo que representa-hablo Leviatán usando una voz cálida y dulce para dormir al pequeño Issei.

-¿Issei? Mmm… Me encanta ese será su nombre, oíste pequeño tu nombre desde ahora será Issei Lucifer hijo de los Reyes Demonio Lucifer y Leviatán-hablo con una enorme felicidad y orgullo Lucifer.

Después de ese momento familiar no ocurrió nada importante, salvo que la existencia del pequeño Issei era un total misterio para todos los demonios a excepción de los otros 2 Reyes Demonio y el médico que los atendió, Lucifer le pedio al médico guardar recelosamente el secreto de la existencia del pequeño por precaución.

-Varios años después-

Ya pasaron unos cientos de años desde que nació Issei, ahora era un adulto en todo el sentido de la palabra, había crecido junto a sus 2 padres era cercano a ambos pero especialmente a su madre, no tardo mucho tiempo en que Issei demostrara los grandes dotes de inteligencia a la edad de 8 años, sorprendió a todos ya que un niño de apenas 8 años venció en estrategia militar a quien era considerado el mejor. Por supuesto hablamos del Maou Asmodeus.

Y no solo eso demostró también tener un enorme talento en controlar sus poderes y actualmente está al nivel de sus propios padres.

Ahora nos enfocaremos en el castillo de su padre, que en estos momentos no estaba ya que por desgracia empezó la segunda Guerra entre facciones, ya que los caídos empezaron la primera con la victoria por parte del cielo, Issei recordaba eso con claridad ya que después de que el naciera no pasaron 4 años y estallo la primera Guerra.

Pero eso no le importaba, se encontraba en su habitación platicando con uno de sus amigos de la infancia, que pertenecía al clan de Bael.

-Jaque Mate-declaro Issei tomando al Rey de su amigo.

-Rayos ni porque paso ya un buen tiempo y todavía no te puedo ganar Issei-se quejo su amigo-¿Cómo le haces?-le pregunto.

-No es mucha ciencia eres muy predecible-respondió Issei sencillamente.

-Ok eso dolió-

-Vamos no es para tanto Kira-

Kira Bael era el mejor amigo de Issei desde que lo conoció por primera vez, ya que la familia Bael era la única casa de todas que conocía la existencia de Issei.

Kira era un chico de cabello color castaño ojos grises y su cuerpo se notaba que hacia ejercicio ya que se le marcaban los músculos, además de controlar una parte del característico poder e su clan [Power of Destruction].

-Si si como digas-responde Kira soltando un suspiro-Vamos afuera.

-Claro eso servirá para entrenar un poco-responde Issei.

Así tanto Issei como Kira salieron al jardín del castillo para entrenar un poco y distraerse un rato ya que el día estuvo aburrido.

-¿Y dime Issei ya tienes alguna pretendiente o una prometida?-pregunta Kira con sumo interés

-No-fue la respuesta seca que vino del pelinegro

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-

-Un no, no estoy interesado en buscar pareja, eso solo me haría perder el tiempo-responde Issei secamente.

-Pero necesitaras una esposa o pareja para cuando tomes el título de Maou-responde Kira-además de que tendrás que dar un breve discurso sobre las cosas que quieres cambiar-.

-¡JA! ¿Para qué quiero ser Maou?, si con mis padres el Inframundo prospera-habla Issei.

-Sí pero…-

FUSH

En la oreja de Issei apareció un círculo mágico de comunicación, pero dicho círculo mágico tenía el símbolo de Lucifer.

-*¿Issei me escuchas?-se oía la voz de Lucifer.

-Claro padre te escucho fuerte y claro-responde Issei.

-*Ya veo, (suspiro) bueno a lo que iba a comunicarte ya acabo la guerra ahora mismo nos dirigimos a Lilith-*

-Ya veo-

-*Se mas alegre ahora nosotros ganamos esta guerra, acabamos con un gran número de arcángeles y cadres-*

-Wao eso no me lo esperaba-hablo con asombro Issei.

-*Pero puedo escuchar que na…*-de repente se dejo de escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¿Hola papa estas ahí?-preguntaba Issei.

-*Hola mi pequeño ¿cómo te encuentras?*-se escucho la voz de una mujer

-Bien me encuentro muy bien madre-responde Issei con una sonrisa de alivio, ya que sus padres estaban bien.

-*Me alegro por eso, te quería hablar antes pero el idiota de tu padre no quería*-

-*¡Eso no es cierto!*-se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Lucifer.

-…-

-*Bueno nos vemos en Lilith Ise cuídate*-se despide Leviatán.

-…-

-…-

Hubo un silencio después de que acabara la transmisión, el primero en retirarse fue Kira que se dirigió a su casa para avisarles a sus padres que habían ganado la guerra y sus Reyes regresaban, en cambio Issei tan rápido como pudo extendió sus 7 pares de alas y se dirigió volando a Lilith.

-Lilith Capital del Inframundo-

Lilith era la capital del Inframundo donde se encontraba el castillo de los [Yondai Maou], ya que aparte de tener sus castillos y tierras propias, tenían un castillo que era donde los 4 se juntaban para discutir cualquier asunto importante.

En el cielo del inframundo se encontraba volando Issei que ahora se encontraba volando con 4 pares de alas, ya que si volaba con sus 8 pares causaría un gran revuelo.

No tardo mucho en llegar y pararse en la entrada del castillo a esperar a sus padres, los guardias no reclamaron nada ya que conocían quien era él y por ende su poder.

Pasaron alrededor de unas 2 horas cuando las puertas de la entrada de la ciudad se abren, y de estas entrar primero 4 personas, 3 hombres y una mujer, así es señoras y señores los [Yondai Maou] hicieron acto de presencia, automáticamente todos los habitantes de la ciudad los empezaron a alabar con una gran efusión de que sus Reyes volvieran sano a salvos.

Después de que entraran entro el ejército demoniaco, muchos tenían heridas en su cuerpo y otros les faltaba un miembro mayoritariamente un brazo.

Toda la ciudad se inundo en una gran fiesta que duro unos meses, ya que el motivo además de que volvieran sus Reyes volvieran era que habían ganado la guerra y eso era digno de celebrar.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo ahí estaba parado Issei viendo con una gran sonrisa a sus padres y ver que estaban a salvo, Leviatán se aguanto las ganas de ir corriendo y abrazar a su pequeño pero tenía que aguantarse hasta estar en una sala solo ellos 3.

-Bienvenidos mis Reyes-hablo Issei reverenciándose

-No hace falta joven demonio, nosotros nos fuimos con el pensamiento de ganar y volver a ver a nuestras familias así que el día de hoy todo el inframundo estará en fiesta-declaro Lucifer.

A partir de ese momento el Inframundo se vio en una fiesta que duro exactamente un mes, en una sala del castillo de los Maous la familia Lucifer se reunió para estar un tiempo en familia ya que la guerra ahora duro 4 largos años en los que no se veían.

Estuvieron solo ellos 3 todo un día y tan pronto volvieron se unieron a la celebración en la que se encontraba el inframundo por haber ganado una guerra tan importante.

-Varios años después-

Habían pasado 200 años desde que el Inframundo estuvo en fiesta, hubo varias sorpresas después de haber terminado la fiesta, ya que las buenas nuevas fueron las siguientes:

Belcebú se comprometió con una de los demonios de clase suprema ya que según él afirma fue amor a primera vista. Y actualmente tienen un hijo de nombre Shalba Belcebú

Asmodeus tuvo un caso similar a Belcebú pero con la sorpresa de que él ya estaba casado antes de ir a la guerra y estaba esperando un hijo. Su hijo cuando nació se parecía mucho a su padre llamado Crausery Asmodeus.

Leviatán no se comprometió ni nada por el estilo pero eso no le evito volverse a embarazar, pero esta vez no fue de Lucifer ni nadie conocido según sus conocidos, muchos aseguran que era del joven que siempre estaba con ella, pero lo que no sabían era que aquel joven era su hijo, y el por ende queda descartado. La hija de Leviatán se llama Katerea Leviatán hermanastra menor de Issei.

Lucifer se caso con una mujer de nombre Lilith que de pura casualidad compartía nombre con la ciudad, pero el caso es que Lilith estaba embarazada. Lucifer y Lilith tuvieron un hijo varón que según unos demonios afirman que ese niño es un Súper-Demonio debido a su inmenso poder. Si Issei escuchara eso seguramente se reiría. El nombre del chico fue dado por Lilith y fue Rizevim Livan Lucifer, hermanastro menor de Issei.

Hubo un tiempo en el que a Issei casi no se le veía por el inframundo, ya que según el aviso que exploraría el inframundo al completo y si es posible reclutar personas con potencial para crear lo que sería su equipo propio.

-20 años después-

Después de haber viajado por unos largos 20 años Issei decidió volver a su casa, ya que no encontró nada interesante y para cuando llego se llevo la sorpresa de que volvió a estallar la guerra, pero lo que le dirían a continuación lo preocuparía de sobremanera.

-¡Issei-sama!-fue el grito de una maid al ver a Issei llegar a la mansión Lucifer.

-Que pasa-responde Issei tranquilo.

-Es importante que usted este en este mismo momento en el campo de batalla, sus padres están haya pero necesitan ayuda-dijo la maid exaltada

-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto serio Issei.

-Los Dragones Celestiales irrumpieron en el campo de batalla y la bestia Triehxa también se metió en el conflicto pero este último se está enfrentando a los Maous y al [Dios Bíblico]-responde la maid asustada ya que los dragones son criaturas con las que no se puedan lidiar tan fácil.

-¡Habérmelo dicho antes!-grito furioso y extendiendo sus 8 pares de alas con dirección al campo de batalla.

-Campo de Batalla-

Dios y Maous vs Triehxa

En un campo alejado totalmente de donde se llevaba a cabo un enfrentamiento de proporciones épicas, ya que se estaban enfrentando, los [Yondai Maou] junto al [Dios Bíblico], contra la bestia Triehxa, simplemente este ser podía contra todos ellos sin esforzarse mucho, ya que este Dragon solo tenía un oponente por así decirle, cuyo oponente es Great Red, el Dios Dragon de los Sueños.

Los Maous estaban en una situación crítica, hace unos momentos Leviatán mando un mensaje a la mansión Lucifer, que en cuanto su hijo llegara le avisaran de inmediato la situación. Claro su hijo ellos y Dios podía hacerle frente a la bestia hasta que Dios logre terminar los sellos para sellarlo.

BOOMM

Fue el impacto de una enorme masa de energía que dio de lleno en el rostro de aquel Dragon negro tambaleándolo, pero aun así eso apenas si le hizo cosquillas.

 **-Vaya vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí un demonio que si vale la pena, aunque solo me servirá para entretenerme un rato-** hablo Triehxa con arrogancia

En ese momento Issei aterrizo con tal poder que asombro ligeramente a Triehxa y enormemente a Dios, ya que no podía creer que existiera un demonio con tal nivel de poder.

-Padre madre ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunta Issei

-¿Padre/ **Madre?** -preguntaron en conjunto Dios y la bestia

-Claro que sí, estamos con vida si eso es lo que importa-respondieron Lucifer y Leviatán al conjunto, pero esta última con alivio de que su hijo llegara.

-Bueno viendo la situación en la que nos encontramos, y tomando en cuenta el estado de todos ustedes…-hablo Issei serio-¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara hacer ese sello para retener a la bestia?-le pregunta Issei a Dios.

-5 minutos es lo que necesito para armar el sello-responde Dios.

-5 minutos ya veo… Bueno esto es lo que haremos, papa y mama ustedes atacaran desde arriba con enormes ráfagas de poder mientras que Belcebú y Asmodeus atacan desde los costados igual que ellos, mientras yo atacare por el frente con una enorme ráfaga de poder-ordeno Issei dando una forma de ataque.

-¡De acuerdo!-responden los Maous.

-¡Ahora!-

En ese momento Lucifer y Leviatán se elevan y crean 2 enormes mantos de energía para atacar al Dragon, por su lado Belcebú y Asmodeus se posicionan a ambos lado para hacer lo mismo que los que estaban flotando, Dios por su lado empezó a trabajar en el sello para retener a la bestia e Issei el comenzó a cargar un torrente un poco mayor al de los que creaban los Maous.

-¡Fuego!

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras los Maous e Issei lanzaron sus enormes torrentes de anergia dando de lleno en Triehxa, quien se vio impresionada por el nivel de poder que recibió. Claro los recibió como si nada pero el de Issei, ese si le dolió, aunque sea un poco pero le dolió.

-¿Cuánto te falta?-pregunta Lucifer

-2 minutos, si queremos que el sello esté listo necesito su ayuda-dijo Dios.

-Vamos ayúdenme-hablo Lucifer a los otros Maous que ayudaron a este y a Dios a terminar el sello, no paso ni un minuto y el sello estaba listo solo hay que lanzárselo a Triehxa y dejar que el sello haga todo. Dios se puso al frente y lanzo el sello a donde estaba Triehxa dándole de lleno y comenzando a transportarlo a otro lado sellado para que no volviera a salir, a menos que los sellos sean removidos.

Al cabo de un rato los Maous vieron sus cuerpos, los cuales estaban empezando a brillar debido a que estaban muriendo. Issei al ver esto no lo pensó 2 veces y se abalanzo hacia donde estaban sus padres.

-¡No mueran!-fue el grito de dolor de Issei.

-No se puede evitar hijo-hablo Lucifer

-Tu padre tiene razón la muerte es inevitable cuando te toca y al parecer nos toca-hablo Leviatán con esa sonrisa que siempre tranquilizaba a Issei logrando su cometido.

-P-P-pero…-

-No te preocupes estaremos bien en donde quiera que estaremos-

-Ya mi pequeño me agrado mucho verte crecer, oír decir tu primera palabra, y no sabes la alegría que me dio en aquel momento en que dijiste mama-hablo Leviatán con la voz cortada llorando.

-Se fuerte Issei no importa que pase tienes a tus 2 hermanos menores, no los olvides-hablo Leviatán

-No nos queda mucho tiempo pero si el suficiente para decirte que continúes con el Legado de Lucifer-decía Lucifer.

-¿Legado?-pregunto Issei.

-Así es, para resumirlo y que lo entiendas debes tener un hijo-dijo simplemente su padre.

-…-Issei solo se quedo callado ante lo que quería decir su padre con legado.

-Nos vemos Ise yo siempre te amare mi hermoso hijo-se despidió su madre con una sonrisa desapareciendo.

-Nos vemos Issei, y recuerda eres mi hijo y también de tu madre recuérdales a todos que eres el demonio más poderoso-termino de decir Lucifer para desaparecer al igual que Asmodeus y Belcebú.

-Adiós padres-se despidió el azabache con una lagrima traicionera en su mejilla.

Dios que observo todo tranquilo entendió que su hijo nunca dejo de amar aun cuando estaba en el cielo, ya que ver querer tanto a su hijo era la prueba de que aun en el fondo se encontraba aquel serafín.

Issei se levanto y se acerco a Dios que lo miraba serio.

-¿Y ahora que Dios?-pregunto Issei.

-Nada solo que yo también tengo que partir-hablo Dios mostrando un agujero en su estomago cortesía de Triehxa.

-Ya veo-

-Pero antes de irme te diré una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-En un tiempo no muy lejano alguien liberara a la bestia de su sello y nadie podrá detenerlo, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-fue lo que dijo Issei

-Hay una forma de detenerla, lo único que habrá que hacer es volver a encerrarla en su sello-

-¿Y cómo la encerraremos en su sello de nuevo si alguien libero a Triehxa?-

-No te preocupes por eso te daré la fórmula para volver a recrear ese sello, además de darte algo-

-Entiendo, ¿y que es ese algo?-

-Te daré parte de mi poder sagrado-responde Dios dejando en shock a Issei.

-¡!-

Jamás se espero que Dios le diera su poder sagrado, un demonio que puede utilizar la luz eso sería lo más extraño, pero le ayudaría a derrotar a la bestia.

-¿Por qué quieres que tenga parte de tu energía sacra sabiendo lo que nos hace a los demonios?-pregunto Issei

-No te mentiré, eres poderoso mucho incluso yo diría que eres más poderoso que yo y posiblemente en unos años estarías entrando en el [Top Ten]… con mi ayuda podrías escalar hasta el 7 puesto si te doy mi poder aparte de que tú y tu descendencia ganarían invulnerabilidad a la energía sacra-

Después de que Dios le explicara a Issei las "ventajas" que obtendría si acepta aquella energía, este acepto sin dudarlo.

-Está bien acepto-responde Issei decidido.

A continuación Dios creó una esfera en su mano derecha, pero en dicha mano se encontraba parte del poder sagrado de Dios.

-Tómalo no te hará daño incluso tu padre podría hacerlo-

Issei con decisión absorbió el poder, al momento de absorberlo gano un gran incremento de poder.

-Nos vemos luego Issei Lucifer…-al terminar de decir su última frase Dios murió.

La guerra había acabado, la bestia sellada, los Dragones Celestiales, derrotados y encerados en [Sacred Gear], antes de que Issei se fuera 2 gemas aparecieron enfrente de él.

Una era de color azul y la otra verde.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Issei intrigado por ver ambas esferas

-[{Lo mismo digo}]-dijeron ambas esferas

-Bueno mi nombre es Issei Lucifer hijo de Lucifer y Leviatán-se presento Issei

-{Con que un demonio… y por lo que veo uno demasiado poderoso}-decía la esfera azul

-[Aparte de que es hijo de 2 de los Maou]-esta vez hablo la esfera verde

-{Bueno yo me presentare yo soy El Dragon Emperador Blanco conocido como Albion}-se presento uno de los Dragones Celestiales

-[Y yo soy El Dragon Emperador Rojo Ddraig]-ahora fue el turno de la esfera verde

Issei estaba estupefacto en shock, ya que enfrente del estaban lo que serian las almas de 2 de los dragones más poderoso que existen.

-Bueno ya que nos presentamos, ¿me podrían decir porque están aquí?-pregunto Issei a ambos dragones

-[{No tenemos idea}]-respondieron en conjunto ambos dragones

-[Lo último que recuerdo es después de haber "irrumpido" la batalla entre ángeles caídos y demonios es haber sido atacados por ellos]-relataba Ddraig-[pero ni todos juntos podían en nuestra contra eran cucarachas… pero después de eso llegaron varios sujetos con armas [Dragon Slayer] para después ser derrotados]-termino de contar lo que sucedió Ddraig

-{Lo mismo digo solo son cucarachas en nuestra contra lo único que les dio la ventaja es que tenían armas [Dragon Slayer] y porque ambos ya estábamos algo débiles para ser derrotados}-aporto Albion su granito de arena a la conversación

-(Se nota que son dragones y sobretodo celestiales, pero no puedo hacer nada ellos son más poderoso que yo)-pensó Issei-ya veo con que eso es lo que sucedió… (Lo más seguro es que ese viejo los dejo para que uno de ellos me ayudara en contra de la bestia)

-{¿No vas a decir algo chico?}-pregunto Albion

-No, no es eso es solo que ya se o me imagino por qué están aquí-

-[A ver ilumínanos]-

-Primero… ¿ustedes conocen a "la bestia"?-pregunto Issei con una seriedad demasiado grande

-[{¡!}]-tanto Albion como Ddraig se asombraron y tensaron a tal grado que no pudieron decir nada al escuchar decir al joven demonio el término "la bestia"

-[Si lo conocemos, es una de las existencias más poderosas que existen, ni siquiera Ouroboros puede hacerle frente en una batalla]-declaro Ddraig sobre conocer a tal existencia además de tensar al castaño al escuchar que Ouroboros quien se dice ser el Dios Dragon del Infinito no puede vencerlo, eso es algo demasiado alarmante

-{Sin embargo existe otro ser que puede pelear a su mismo nivel se podría decir aunque el resultado de la tal batalla seria el apocalipsis para todos}-ahora hablo Albion

-¿Podría saber el nombre de ese ser?-pregunto Issei con sumo interés y un poco de ¿Esperanza? Al saber del otro ser

-[{Great Red, El Dios Dragon de los Sueños}]-respondieron en conjunto ambos dragones

Ahora si Issei estaba en shock, ya que si pasaba en cuestión, una pelea entre Triehxa y Great Red sería el fin de todos, incluso ahora mismo no estaba seguro de poder darle una pelea como es debido a Triehxa dado que lo mataría antes de siquiera acercarse.

-{Y por que querías saber si conocemos a "la bestia"}-pregunto Albion con interés

-La razón porque pregunté eso es que el [Dios Bíblico] me "pidió" "encargo" "derrotar" a tal ser-relato Issei

-[{¡ACASO ESTA DEMENTE ESE IDIOTAAAAA!}]-gritaron en conjunto ambos dragones en lo que parece ser enojo, ya que ese idiota mando a alguien "derrotar" a Triehxa un ser que por nada es sumamente poderoso y peligroso.

-Lo sé ni yo mismo sabia que es lo que tenía en la cabeza pero me imagino que ustedes fueron enviados a este lugar para que elija a uno de ustedes y que me ayude en mi "encomienda"

-[Al parecer ese Dios tiene ideas demasiado interesantes]-hablo Ddraig con pereza en su voz

-{Es algo que haría alguien como él}-decía Albion-{y bueno ¿A quién elegirás?}-pregunto Albion

-Primero necesito saber que habilidades tienen

-{No tenemos ni idea de que habilidades portamos}-respondió Albion a Issei

-Entonces estamos encerrados-declaro Issei

-[{Eso parece}]-declararon ambos dragones

FUSH

De la nada aparece un pequeño libro de portada blanca con letras dorados, el tamaño el libro es modesto y el titulo de dicho libro le decía a Issei que las respuestas que quería estaban ahí.

" _Sacred Gear"_

 _Las_ [Sacred Gear] _son mi última invención, son artefactos creados especialmente para humanos e híbridos de humanos, existen varios tipos de_ [Sacred Gear], _pero 13 son demasiados poderoso, tanto que incluso un humano dominando al 100 % dicha arma podría hasta matar a un [Dios]. A continuación he aquí las 13_ [Sacred Gear] _más poderosas denominadas_ [Longinus]:

[True Longinus]: También conocida como la Lanza Sagrada, la Lanza del Destino, o la Santa Lanza del Sol Saliente. Es el Primer y más poderosa Longinus, ya que es la misma lanza que St. Longinus usó para matar a Jesucristo.

[Zenith Tempest]: También conocida como la Prisión del Trueno Celestial Brillante, es el segundo más fuerte Longinus. Tiene la capacidad para controlar el tiempo y los atributos de los elementos.

[Annihilation Maker]: También conocida como la Creación de Bestias Demoniacas, es un alto nivel de Longinus con la capacidad de crear cualquier criatura que el poseedor pueda imaginar

[Dimensión Lost]: También conocida como la Niebla de la Extinción, es un alto nivel de Longinus con la capacidad de bloquear cualquier ataque con la niebla que crea, y tele transportar cualquier cosa dentro de la niebla a cualquier ubicación.

[Boosted Gear]: También conocido como el Antebrazo del Dragon Emperador Rojo, es un Longinus de nivel medio en el que el Sekiryuutei Ddraig fue sellado Tiene la habilidad de multiplicar el poder de su poder cada 10 segundos hasta que aguante el cuerpo de dicho portador.

[Divine Dividing]: También conocida como El Dragón Emperador Blanco, es un Longinus de nivel medio en el que el Hakuryuukou Albion fue sellado Tiene la habilidad de dividir el poder del enemigo cada 10 segundos y hacerlo suyo.

[Regulus Nemea]: También conocido como el Rey de los Leones, su forma normal es un hacha de batalla. Longinus que contiene el espíritu del Rey de los Leones, León de Nemea Regulus, que reside dentro de él. Tiene la capacidad de dividir la tierra a la mitad, y también protege al usuario contra cualquier ataque de proyectil que se utilizan contra el propietario. El Regulus Nemea es un Avatar Independiente este es uno de los fenómenos que ocurren con los Longinus.

[Canis Lycaon]: También conocida como la Espada Negra del Dios Perro, tiene la forma de un enorme perro con ojos Dorados. La Longinus es un tipo de avatar independiente este es uno de los fenómenos que ocurren con los Longinus y tiene su propio instinto. Sus capacidades son las de crear múltiples espadas en el cuerpo, y a través de las sombras.

[Sephiroth Graal]: Su habilidad puede hacer que su poseedor hable con el alma de los muertos y crearles un cuerpo para que estas residan, así como quitarles las debilidades de los cuerpos, existen 3 sub-especies del Santo Grial este es uno de los fenómenos que ocurren con los Longinus. Es el "Santo Grial" de la Última Cena que Cristo usó, y el Grial de la leyenda del rey Arturo.

[Incinérate Anthem]: También conocido como Crucifico del Jefe es un Longinus que es una de las tres Santas Reliquias, el Incinerar Anthem, es la " Santa Cruz" en que Cristo fue crucificado.

[Absolute Demise]: También conocido como la Etern Ice Princess, es un Longinus que rige sobre el poder del hielo.

[Innóvate Clear]: También conocida como Jardín Miniatura del Árbol Verde de la Innovación.

[Telos Karma]: También conocido como el Último Karma

-Vaya quién lo diría aquí está la mayor parte de la información que se necesita-hablo Issei después de leer lo que dice el libro

-[Quien diría que mi [Longinus] multiplicaría el poder de mi portador cada 10 segundos]-hablo Ddraig sorprendido de su habilidad.

-{Y la mía sinceramente es lo contrario de ti rojo, teníamos que ser rivales}-ahora hablo Albion

-Bueno viendo que ustedes 2 son [Longinus] y son poderosas, eso quiere decir que tengo que elegir a uno de ustedes-decía Issei pensando a cuál de ellos elegir

-{Y entonces a quien elegirás, sinceramente a mi no me importa eso yo por el momento quiero un pequeño descanso}-hablo el dragón

-[Digo lo mismo que el blanco]-ahora se le unió Ddraig

-(Parecen más unos holgazanes)-fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente del pelinegro

-[Decide rápido chico no tenemos todo el día]

-Bueno como no tengo todo el día y viendo que los 2 son unos holgazanes…-

-[{¡OYE!}]-exclamaron ambos dragones indignados

-Bueno como iba diciendo, mi decisión es que no tomare ninguna Sacred Gear-

-[{¿Cómo que no adquirirás ninguna Sacred Gear?}]-preguntaron ambos dragones

-No es que no quiera ser su portador o algo como el estilo-decía-a lo que yo me refiero es que es mejor que ustedes elijan a sus portadores y cuando llegue el momento peleemos, ustedes en su en ese entonces portadores y yo mismo para detener y encerrar a esa bestia de una vez por todas-

-[Eso tiene sentido]-decía Ddraig

-{Concuerdo con rojo}-secundo Albion

-Además estaré alejado de todos, ya que necesito entrenar esta nueva energía que siento en mi cuerpo-

-{Bueno en ese caso hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar hijo de Lucifer}-se despedía Albion

-[Lo mismo digo]-termino de decir Ddraig para que en un destello ambos dragones eligieran a sus próximos portadores.

Después de eso el pelinegro dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar sin un rumbo en mente

-(Quien sabe que cosas me aguardaran en el futuro…)-con ese pensamiento Issei se dio media vuelta para después desaparecer por un largo tiempo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Por fin después de tanto tiempo pude editar esta historia primero, ya que la idea la tenía más en mi mente.**

 **Quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber podido escribir en demasiado tiempo ya que tuve demasiados problemas, los cuales impidieron que pudiera escribir esta historia.**

 **Como verán cambie pocas cosas a como lo termine de hacer, ya que necesito a ddraig y a albion sellados en otras personas como en el canon aparte de sus batallas, y siendo sincero ddraig con issei no habría tal cosa, y tampoco la maldición con la que cargan los Sekiryuuteis. Aceptare sugerencias para el nombre del portador de ddraig, el apellido puede ser Hyoudou o el que ustedes elijan, tomare en cuanta su decisión.**

 **Otra cosa acerca de este fic, es si hacerlo Harem o como tenía pensada hacerlo en un inicio, pero si será Harem no estarán las Gremory aparte de que Venelana y Serafall serán las primeras. También con respecto a la nobleza de Issei les pido opinión candidatos y si es posibles miembros del harem en dicha nobleza, hasta ahora tengo unos pocos**

 **Issei Lucifer [Rey]**

 **Venelana Bael [Reina]**

 **Katerea Leviatán [Alfil]**

 **Le Fay [Alfil]**

 **Kuroka [Torre]**

 **Bikou [Torre]**

 **Arthur [Caballero]**

 **Esos son los que tengo por el momento, acepto sugerencia en la caja de comentarios, asi que sin más nos vemos hasta la otra.**

 **Matane.**


End file.
